Alesfic#14 : Return of the Temptress
by Ryoko
Summary: Alesfic #14: Get ready everyone... as if the title doesn't give it away, Esmeralda is back. And I bet you can guess just what she wants...


Title: Return of the Temptress  
Author: Ryoko  
Email: RyokoVenus@yahoo.com  
Rating: PG  
  
  
HI EVERYONE! Now some of you I KNOW will not like the events in this chapter - probably because you hate a certain someone...I won't mention any names...*cough* Esmeralda *cough*... ahem! BUT please read with an open mind and REVIEW when you're done so I have an idea what you think and don't be afraid to give me some ideas on what to write for the next fic! ALSO feel free to email me if you're afraid it will be too long of a review! THANX and read on! ~Ryoko  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Another bright, sunny day in Agrabah and-  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Jasmine lifted her head up from her pillow. She recognized Teeny Jasmine's loud voice shouting through the Palace. She looked over to Aladdin beside her, himself still sleeping. She got up and opened the door, just in time to see Teeny Jasmine run past.   
  
"Teeny Jasmine! What's going on?" Jasmine said, as she walked behind her daughter who had slowed her pace to a walk.   
  
"Mom..." the young one said, heading to her twin brother's room, panting. "Mom, it's ...it's..." she knocked on her twin's door.  
  
"Yea sis?" he said, popping his head out to see his twin and mother.   
  
"BUTTMUNCH IS LOOSE!!!" she shouted. Aladdin 4th's eyes widened, but Jasmine looked confused.   
  
"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING!" he yelled back.   
  
"Nope! I just heard the news from Pocahontas!" she said, and entered his room, closing the door behind her. Jasmine scratched her head and thought it was just something between the two kids. She smiled and headed back to the royal bedroom, trying to recollect where she'd heard her daughter say 'buttmunch' before.  
  
As Jasmine entered the royal bedroom, she saw Aladdin stretching his arms and yawning. She climbed on the end of the bed and crawled over to him, lying her head on his chest.  
  
"Mmm, good morning, sunshine," Aladdin said, then immediately snapped into a flashback.   
  
*Flashback*  
"Mmmmm..." Esmeralda moaned. Then she opened her eyes a little and looked at Aladdin.  
"Morning, sunshine." Aladdin said to her. She smiled.   
"Oh Al,..." she said while rolling to face him.   
"Hmmm?" he noised.  
"You were great..." she tiredly said. He laughed.  
"So were you..." he said as she nibbled his ear.  
*End Flashback*  
  
Aladdin shook his head. Jasmine lifted her face to look at him.   
  
"Are you alright?" she said, skeptically. Aladdin smiled strangely at her.  
  
"Yea, yea..." he wiped his forehead. "I'm fine..."  
  
"You said something, then were off in space for a minute or two..." Jasmine laughed and placed her head on his shoulder.   
  
"I'm sorry, I guess I just...was thinking," he answered. Jasmine sighed.  
  
"About what?" she asked. Aladdin gulped.  
  
"About how beautiful you really are," he lied. Jasmine smiled and touched her nose to his.   
  
"You are so..." she started, then kissed him, "sweet." He smiled and kissed her back.   
  
"I'm hungry, how about you?" he asked, kissing her forehead.   
  
"Sounds good, let's go!" Jasmine said, and quickly got out of the bed to go get her slippers. But Aladdin knew she was heading for them and raced her for them. He got to them first and held them above her head teasingly. Jasmine jumped a few times for them, then poked his stomach. He bent over and dropped them. Jasmine quickly put them on and grabbed her overthrow to head out the door. Aladdin followed.   
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"WHY ON EARTH would Minnie do something like this to us?" Aladdin 4th said, depressed and leaning on his hands. Teeny Jasmine rolled over on his bed and stared at the ceiling.   
  
"I don't know, but it's NOT good. Once she finds dad, she's going to be all over him again. And you know what will happen then?" she asked, now looking at her twin.  
  
"What?" he questioned.  
  
"Dad will want to be with her again. All this happiness with mom will be done and he'll leave her again. It's going to be bad, bro, REALLY bad." she sighed and rolled to her stomach.   
  
"I thought Minnie said she was going to be in there for a LONG time...PUH! I don't think 2 weeks time is anywhere near enough serving for her punishment!" the angry boy said, moving his arms so his face hit the bed. Teeny Jasmine sat up.  
  
"Then you do know what you have to do, right?"  
  
"What is that?" her twin answered. Teeny Jasmine smiled evilly.  
  
"Keep her as far away from our dad as possible...using WHATEVER it takes..." she snickered. Aladdin 4th laughed evilly too.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Pocahontas and her twin Pocahontas were roaming the Palace. They were chatting to each other about the recent events and laughing loudly. They were trailed by the two Megaras, who were also having the same conversations.  
  
"You guys, how do you think Esy's twin feels about this?" the one Pocahontas asked, turning around to face the Megaras. The two redheads looked at each other.  
  
"I don't know! I haven't seen her since the whole event happened!" the one said.   
  
"Yea, she's acted strange for a while," her twin chimed. Just then, everyone turned their heads around because they heard bells. The good Esmeralda's petty coat had bells on the bottom, and she was heading right for them.  
  
"Hey guys..." she drowsily said. Everyone said 'hi' and stared at the depressed looking girl. "My twin is back...all hell is going to break loose pretty soon..." she said, and tried to force a laugh. The others couldn't help but want to hug her, seeing how sad she looked.   
  
"You know that none of this involves you in ANYway...right Esy?" the other Pocahontas said, patting her back. Esmeralda looked into her eyes, and Pocahontas, as well as the others, could see tears forming.  
  
"But it feels that way...I get dirty looks from people as if I were the one who committed the adultery. It sucks." Esmeralda said, turning her attention to her cold feet on the tile. The other Pocahontas put her arm on her other shoulder and together, the girls headed to the cafeteria.   
  
Once they got there, they met up with Aladdin and Jasmine, who were romantically feeding each other breakfast. Esmeralda smiled. She was happy that Aladdin was with his wife and not her evil twin. As Jasmine heard the bells, she looked up and over to the entrance, where the 5 girls were standing. Her eyebrows narrowed as she stared down the good twin. She couldn't help but think that she too had something to do with this. The girls got their food and then Pocahontas led them to the table with the lovers. Esmeralda was feeling odd, but figured this was her chance to tell Jasmine she was pure.   
  
"Hi Daddy and Mommy!" the two Pocahontas' yelled. Aladdin rolled his eyes, knowing that was one thing he hadn't missed while he was gone. He urged Jasmine to move to the end of the table so there would be room for everyone. Esmeralda sat herself directly across from the Queen purposely, with the Megaras next to her.   
  
"Hello Jasmine," Esmeralda smiled.   
  
"Hello, Esmeralda," Jasmine smirked. Esmeralda gave Aladdin a mean glare, and he looked down to his tray of food, rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"Hello...Aladdin," Esmeralda said. "Don't worry, I'm the wholesome one, remember?" she sarcastically remarked. The other girls gasped and Jasmine gave her a dirty look. Aladdin looked up at her and gave her a mean stare.   
  
"Hi there... how are you," Aladdin slowly said. Esmeralda smiled.   
  
"I'm doing fine. And yourself?" she asked.  
  
"Just great," he replied, twiddling his fork.   
  
"Ohhh really?" she said. The Megaras began to whisper to each other. "I guess then you haven't heard..." she said with an evil smile.   
  
"Haven't heard what?" Jasmine said, feeling frustrated.  
  
"About my sis," Esmeralda started. "She's baaa-aaaaack..." she sang. Jasmine's heart sunk and Aladdin's eyes grew wide.   
  
"You...You've got to be kidding..." Aladdin retorted.  
  
"Nope. Minnie's picking her up from DP as we speak. Peachy, huh?" Esmeralda sarcastically said, taking a bite of her peach. The other girls ate peacefully, trying to engage themselves in their own conversations and not get involved. Jasmine huffed angrily and immediately stood up and left. Esmeralda smiled meanly at Aladdin. His eyebrows went down and he gave the good twin an evil look as he got up to follow his Princess.  
  
"ESY! You ROCK!" the one Pocahontas chanted. The others began to laugh.  
  
"WOW! That was the coolest!" the Megaras chimed.   
  
"I know..." the Esmeralda said, stretching her arms back. "Boy, it's good to be back..." she smiled.   
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"Jasmine, Jasmine! Wait up!" Aladdin shouted, chasing the Queen through the halls. She entered the royal bedroom and slammed the door - just in time to catch Aladdin's face. He pounded his fists on it. "Jasmine, let me in!" She opened the door slowly and looked at him. "Please?" he sincerely asked. She stepped back to the bed and he entered.  
  
"How could Minnie do this...?" Jasmine said, wiping her eyes to make sure no tears were visible. Aladdin sat next to her and rubbed her back.   
  
"Jasmine, why should the fact that Es is coming back ruin anything we have?" Aladdin said. Jasmine looked at him.  
  
"Es? ES? Aladdin, why are you still calling her that?" Jasmine scolded. Aladdin quickly cupped his mouth.   
  
"Sorry, it doesn't mean anything," Aladdin said, looking down. Jasmine was doubtful. "Anyway, just because she'll be here, doesn't change the way I'm going to act," Aladdin said dryly. She looked into his eyes.  
  
"Yes it will," Jasmine said, looking at her hands. "You'll be so different. You'll become SHY around me," Aladdin put his hand over hers.   
  
"Listen," he said, cupping her chin to make her look at him. "I'm not going to let something stupid like this bother me. I love you," he said, looking intently into her brown eyes. Jasmine tried to smile.   
  
"Well I guess you'll just have to prove it then," she retorted, releasing herself from him and heading into the walking closet.   
  
"Jasmine," Aladdin said, following her. She shut the door and he heard the light click on. "Jasmine, don't be silly," he continued. He could hear her rustling through clothing.   
  
"Why don't you get changed into something nice and PRINCELY looking," Jasmine's muffled voice started. "We want to give her a nice WELCOME," she continued, sounding peeved. Aladdin sat down on the bed, rubbing his forehead.  
  
"I don't see why we need to WELCOME her at all," he replied. Jasmine's head popped out of the closet. She looked lovingly at him but he didn't notice. He was playing with her silk overthrow, feeling the soft material in his hands. "Why can't we just pretend that this isn't even-" he looked up and saw her standing near him with a sweet smile on her face. "...happening..., oh Jasmine!" he cried, embracing her.   
  
"I'm sorry I'm acting this way Aladdin," she said, wrapping her arms around his back. "I just don't want anyone to ever take you from me again," she cried. And they kissed.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
The two Pocahontas', the Megaras, and the good twin Esmeralda were standing at the door, patiently waiting for Minnie. High above their heads, were 3 small figures and a goat...  
  
"Calling General TJ, come in TJ...over," came a voice.  
  
"Yes, Sargeant Rocky, what is it? Over," came another voice.  
  
"We've spotted The Mouse, she is approaching quickly, over," said the first voice.  
  
"Very well, take your positions, 10-4," said the second voice. "Djali?" said Teeny Jasmine, "get ready...here they come!" The goat bleated a response and Teeny Jasmine winked at him. On the opposite edge, her twin brother and their small friend Rocky (errr, the little esmeralda) were hanging in position.   
  
Just then, the big palace doors opened and Minnie Mouse walked in. The 5 girls ran to her to give her a hug.   
  
"MINNIE!" the Pocahontas' yelled. The Megaras smiled, but all Esmeralda could do was feel nervous. Minnie smiled at Esmeralda.   
  
"Your twin is back," she said sincerely. Esmeralda stepped out from behind Minnie. Everyone gasped.   
  
"S...Sis...Sis, Hi!" the good Esmeralda said. Her evil twin's face was hard and stayed in its angered frame. She pushed her twin aside and walked through the Palace.   
  
"GO!" Teeny Jasmine yelled, and the 4 young troopers repelled down the sides of the Palace, flying directly into the evil 'buttmunch'. Minnie quickly looked up.  
  
"LOOK OUT!!!" she shouted and the girls ducked. Before she could realize what happened, the evil Esmeralda was covered in small figures.  
  
"AHHHH!!! Get off of me you BRATS!!!" she screamed. The girls couldn't help but laugh and each of the youngin's latched themselves onto her. Djali was biting her hair.   
  
Upstairs, Jasmine could hear yelling.   
  
"What is going on???" she said, and ran out the door, Aladdin following close behind. When they entered the Palace entrance room, she could see Djali the goat and her two youngest, along with their friend, in a pile on the floor - all yelling. "STOP THIS AT ONCE!" she commanded. Everyone got up at attention.   
  
And it was revealed to Jasmine and Aladdin, who the crouched figure on the floor was. Esmeralda stood up and brushed off her dress. She stared directly into Aladdin's eyes. Jasmine and Aladdin gasped and their eyes were wide. Aladdin gulped a few times and began to rub the back of his neck. Esmeralda looked to Jasmine and gave the meanest glare ever. Jasmine shot one right back. As Esmeralda's gaze returned to Aladdin, everyone saw her smile for the first time.   
  
"Ohh no, this can't be good," Megara said, as Esmeralda trotted her way towards the couple. Jasmine got on her defense and inched her way slowly in front of Aladdin. Minnie left, not wanting to take part in the upcoming action. The other girls ran up behind the young ones and the goat who were still standing tall. Teeny Jasmine wanted to yell but couldn't bring herself to do it. Djali noticed and looked at her, concerned.   
  
"I can't say anything Djali..." she whispered sadly. They turned their attention to the evil girl who was proceeding to the couple.   
  
There was Esmeralda - face to face with her enemy Jasmine. Their eyes were mean and their lips pursed hardly. Their bodies were ready and their fists clenched. Aladdin 4th was desperately hoping for a cat fight - just so he could join in. Rocky (the little Esmeralda) heard him praying and gave him a look. He quieted down and they continued to watch.   
  
Esmeralda turned her attention to her ex-lover. Jasmine tried to move in front of him, but Esmeralda slowly pushed her away. And then ... she spoke.  
  
"Hey there, handsome," she said. Aladdin recalled that those were her first words EVER to him and his face transformed. His narrow eyebrows went up, his eyes went from mean to wide, and his mouth went from angry to awe. Esmeralda smiled and winked, then pushed Jasmine out of the way and walked between them, heading to the cafeteria.   
  
No one knew how to act. The Pocahontas' were hugging each other but let go and were in awe. The Megaras mouths hung open and the good Esmeralda kept smacking her forehead. Teeny Jasmine was suddenly able to move and speak again and ran forward, her crew following her. They stopped at their mom - who was silent and sad looking.   
  
Jasmine turned to Aladdin. He was still staring forward, his body in awe. Teeny Jasmine jumped onto Djali's head and waved her hand in front of her dad's face. He didn't move. Djali tilted his head backwards, causing her to slide down his back. She straddled her legs around him and called to her friends. After a brief huddle, they left. The girls headed to the cafeteria.   
  
"Aladdin, Aladdin are you alright?" Jasmine asked, facing her man and shaking him by his shoulders. Aladdin finally snapped out of it.   
  
"Wh-wha...What just happened?" Aladdin said, shocked and confused. Jasmine took his hands and led him to the royal bedroom.   
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"...And it wasn't all too bad, you see," Esmeralda finished, slurping up the last of her strawberry smoothie. The girls were all resting on their hands and 'oh'-ed at the end of that sentence. Her twin couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Ohhhh sis!" the good one said and gave her twin a big hug. Esmeralda's eyes grew huge, and she shot the straw out of her mouth and it landed right in Megara's hair.  
  
"EEEEW! Yuck!" she screamed. The Pocahontas' began to laugh. Soon, they were all laughing.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
That night, Jasmine was lying on a divan out on the balcony, watching the stars. She felt her hair get pushed off her shoulder and a tender kiss planted there. She closed her eyes and then opened them again to see Aladdin looking down at her.   
  
"Are you okay, Princess?" he asked, kneeling behind her. She smiled and touched his face.  
  
"I'm fine. But I'm tired. I know it's early, but I'm going to bed now, if you don't mind." she said, standing up and stretching her arms. Aladdin walked her to the bed.   
  
"That's okay with me. I'll be in later," he said, tucking her in. She smiled at him. "Sleep well, Princess." he said, and kissed her forehead. He blew out the candle, and left the room. As he stood outside of the door, he sighed loudly. It was only 9 o clock and he wasn't even thinking of getting tired yet. So he went to the cafeteria.   
  
As he got closer to the doorway, he could hear loud noises. Girlishly loud noises. He walked in and saw the group of twin girls sitting at a table and laughing loudly. He went to the front to get something to eat and soon found himself walking towards their table. As he got closer, one by one the girls quieted down.  
  
"So I said, 'Hey whore! Do you think I could-" Esmeralda stopped her sentence. Aladdin was standing there with a whole cake on his tray and a set of forks. He looked right at Esmeralda. The moment was awkward, but one of the Pocahontas' broke the ice.  
  
"HEY CAKE!" soon they were all noisy again and made room for Aladdin to sit down at the table, each of them grabbing a fork.  
  
"Where are the plates?" Megara asked.  
  
"Oh, just dig in." Aladdin said. The girls 'hooray'-ed and started to pick off pieces of cake and shove it in their mouths. Then they tried to keep talking.  
  
"Ssso Essmrrrrllllda-" the other Pocahontas started, shooting cake pieces from her mouth. The other girls laughed. She swallowed and tried again. "So, Esmeralda, what did you say then???" she finished. The others stared at her in suspense. Aladdin looked at her too, although he didn't hear the rest of the story.   
  
"Uh..." she started, trying not to focus her attention at Aladdin. "Nevermind, it wasn't that funny anyway," she said, reaching for a piece of cake.   
  
"Ohhh come on! We wanna hear more DP stories!" Megara's twin cried.   
  
"Yea! They've all been funny so far!" Esmeralda's good twin said.  
  
"Well, how about I save some for another time..." she said and looked down while eating her cake.   
  
"Ohhhhhhh!" the girls mumbled. They all continued to eat cake. Aladdin thought he was making her feel uncomfortable.  
  
"Uhhh girls, if you want me to leave, I can-"  
  
"NO! You stay here!" Megara shouted. The girls stared at her funny, especially Esmeralda. "I mean, you brought us cake...you can't leave now!" she smiled sweetly at him and teasingly punched his arm.   
  
"Uhhh, okay..." he said and looked across the table to Pocahontas who was rolling her eyes. He was laughing at Pocahontas when he stuck his fork back into the cake - but it hit someone else's fork. He looked down and then trailed the fork to the arm and then to the face of Esmeralda. They were staring at each other in awe.  
  
"Oh, sorry!" Esmeralda said, and quickly moved her fork.   
  
"No, that's okay, you take it," he said and took his fork out.  
  
"Thank you," she said, still watching him and sticking her fork back into the cake. Aladdin watched her every movement. The other girls were too busy gabbing to notice them. Aladdin forgot they were even there. She slowly put the cake to her mouth, and then took it in seductively. She closed her eyes for a second and then opened them quickly and looked right at him. Her green iris' were piercing his own and as she saw him following her, she teasingly licked the fork clean. Aladdin's mouth began to hang open.   
  
"Well girls..." she started, standing up and putting down her fork. "I've ate enough today. I'm taking a walk outside. Anyone want to join me?" she said, glaring directly at Aladdin. He looked at the others and they all shook their heads 'no'.   
  
"Are you kidding? There's SO MUCH more cake left!" her twin said, digging in for another piece.   
  
"Suit yourself," she said and turned to leave. Aladdin's head swiveled and watched her walk out the door. As the others continued to eat, he stood up.  
  
"Where are ya going, Aladdin?" the Megara withOUT the crush on him asked.  
  
"Ohhh I'm finished. You girls can have the rest," he replied. They cheered. "Besides, Jasmine is already in bed and I don't want to keep her waiting too long," he said. Then they 'aw'-ed. He left the cafeteria.   
  
But instead of heading to the royal bedroom, he went outside to the menagerie. In the garden, he saw Esmeralda laying on a bench, counting the stars. He slowly walked up to where she was.   
  
"Where is the big dipper? I can't find it!" she said to herself.  
  
"Right there!" Aladdin said and pointed up. Esmeralda sat up quickly.  
  
"Aladdin! You startled me!" she said and slid over so he could sit down. He sat next to her, but they both stared at the grass. Esmeralda looked at him and smiled. "Now where is it?" she said, looking up. He looked at her and pointed upward.  
  
"Right there - can't you see it?" She leaned into him trying to see just where he was pointing. "There's the handle part," he started, "And there's the dipper!" he finished.   
  
When he looked over at her, they were practically touching noses. His breath became heavy and staggered as he looked into her eyes. She blinked and he watched her gorgeous fluttering downcast eyelashes slightly cover her emerald beauties. He wanted to look away, remembering how many times he had so easily gotten lost in them. But he couldn't turn his head, because her hand was on his cheek holding his face to hers. She leaned her head slightly forward, making their noses touch. As her eyes closed, she moved slightly, making their lips brush each other. His eyes closed slightly and he tried to pull away. But as he moved his body back, she slid closer to him. Her eyes opened once again and they had an evil glint to them. Her silken raven hair was touching his face and her arm was stroking his cheek, her pinky probing the grooves of his ear. As he continued to slide away, his back hit the end of the bench. She slid close to him, her thigh warm on his own. She smiled and closed her eyes, making her lips brush his once again. He felt his own eyelids grow heavy with longing. She was about to push her lips into his own.  
  
"Aladdin!" a voice said. They two separated immediately and Aladdin stood up, heading toward the noise. "Aladdin?" it said again. He stopped at the fountain, looking upward to the balcony.   
  
"Jasmine! I'm down here!" he happily yelled up. She looked down at him and smiled.   
  
"I was wondering where you were! Aren't you coming in? It's getting late!" her sweet voice rang. Aladdin smiled and yelled back up.  
  
"I'll be right there!" He watched her go back into the room. Scratching the back of his neck, he turned around and tried to look through the fountain. He walked back around it toward the bench. Esmeralda was lying down again, pulling her dress up with her one hand, the other hand was resting on her bosom. Her mouth was pursed and her eyes were piercing. He gulped and stared at her for a while.  
  
"AL," she started, in a sexy tone. He backed up slightly. "Come back over here... we have to finish up what we started..." she said. He started to shake his head.   
  
"No, no, ...NO! You ... You stay away from me, you hear?" he demanded, waving his finger. She waved her finger in a beckoning manner to him, licking her lips seductively. He licked his nervously. "You... shouldn't be doing this-" he said, "Just...Just leave me alone!" he yelled, and turned away. She sat up from the bench.   
  
"AL," she started.  
  
"NO! Don't you AL me! Just get outta here!" he yelled and went into the Palace. Esmeralda pounded her fists on the bench.   
  
"You will be mine again, Aladdin...just you wait and see..."  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Ohhhhhhh noooooo! The Temptress is back! I bet you can't wait to read the next one! Hey, let me know what you thought and what you think Aladdin should do! I LOVE hearing from my readers! So be cool and review!  
  
Any questions, comments or smart remarks can be sent to RyokoVenus@yahoo.com  
  



End file.
